AK-47
AK-47 is a Soviet weapon, It appears in many games. GTA The Assault Rifle fires powerful 7.62mm rounds and is the most powerful assault rifle available in the 3D Universe games (except in Grand Theft Auto III where the M16 is far more destructive). A headshot will behead the target. It does, however, have a low rate of fire, and suffers from tremendous recoil and accuracy problems with long range. It is a common sight in the hands of many gangs on the later missions throughout the games. The Assault Rifle does not appear in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, being replaced by the Ruger. However, it is found in the game's files. In GTA IV, the Assault Rifle is back again. It can be purchased from the back-alley gun shops for $3,500 and each additional magazine costs $80. It can also be purchased from Little Jacob for $2,450 with each additional magazine costing $55. Like almost all other guns, this a 1 headshot kill in single player and in multiplayer, a 2 headshot kill. It is the starting weapon when the weapons are set to assault rifles. This CANNOT be fired from a car, however it can be fired by a passenger in either a helicopter, boat or a passenger that is hanging on the side of the Granger (except the Lifeguard variant), the Roosevelt and the Police Riot. While the Assault Rifle is good, the M4 is somewhat balanced out - the Assault Rifle has greater power but the M4 has greater accuracy. The Assault Rifle is in 'poor weapons' range while the M4 is in the 'advanced' range. The extra firepower is not much in comparison to the M4 and is not required much since a single headshot from any weapon will kill any enemy in GTA IV (they are easy to pull off) and since the M4 has greater accuracy it is better if the player aims for the head. Variations * GTA III '(2001): The GTA III version of the weapon is the Romanian WASR-2 (note the magazine) and is mostly accurate, but appears smaller than it should be. *'GTA San Andreas (1992): The GTA San Andreas version of the weapon is a Norinco Type 56, a Chinese clone of the original Assault Rifle. It is often used in Gang Warfare by rival members. The model is significantly larger than it should be, being two-thirds as long as Carl Johnson is tall. *'GTA Liberty City Stories' (1998): The Liberty City Stories rendition is accurate, both by size and look. *'GTA Vice City Stories' (1984): Exactly the same as in Liberty City Stories. *'GTA IV' (2008): The overall design of the in-game version is identical to the AKM. However, it has some features from the an AK-47 such as lacking the slant muzzle and having a stamped receiver. It is accurate in size, look, magazine size and overall performance. The Assault Rifle is more powerful, but not as accurate as the M4. One should note, however, as with the carbine rifle, the rifle has two different reload animations, where Niko will simply pull the charging handle while standing. However, when he crouches, he'll do a longer animation in which he pulls out the magazine, inserts the new one, and then racks the charging handle. It could be an error in the game by the game's developers. in GTA V.]] *'GTA Chinatown Wars' (2009): The Chinatown Wars variant appears to be another Romanian Assault Rifle WASR, having the plastic pistol grip. The upper handguard of the weapon has been removed, revealing the gas tube. These details are shown when it is found in a Dustbin. The HUD Icon shows a normal Assault Rifle. *'GTA V' (2013): The model of the Assault Rifle in Grand Theft Auto V is a Norinco Type 56-2, a Chinese Kalashnikov clone, with a TAPCO Intrafuse handguard with an additional TAPCO folding stock . It is chambered in 7.62x39mm. The iron sights resemble those from the SVT-40. It is superior to all pistols and SMGs. Although powerful, the Carbine Rifle is more accurate and slightly more powerful than the AK. Watch Dogs Overview Design The model found in-game contains a mix of features from different AK-style rifles, including an AK-74 style stock, foregrip, muzzle break, and gas block, and either an AKM or AK-74 receiver, and the magazine is shaped for 7.62x39 ammunition. The wooden pistol grip is based on the AK-47. The weapon model bears little resemblance to the original AK-47. However, both the AK47 and the AK74 belongs on the same family of weapons. Performance The gun offers good rate of fire, but reduced damage in comparison with other assault rifles such as the Biometric Rifle. Category:Games Category:Weapons Category:Modern Games